


Optional erotic chapter for “Lost and Found”

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Lost and found [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Rough Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: An Angel and a Demon discover each other for the first time. NSFWThis is an optional extra for the fic "Lost and Found" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771634/chapters/51947095)  because I wanted to keep the NSFW erotic chapter out of the main fic, for people who don't like that kind of thing.This counts as chapter "12A", in between chapter 12 and chapter 13.Illustration very kindly shared by fabulously talented artist Arinich.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lost and found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571629
Comments: 33
Kudos: 92





	Optional erotic chapter for “Lost and Found”

Crowley was indeed working in the dark. He held no memories of thousands of years of seductive temptations, he only knew what felt right, what felt good, and what felt good would be to make his Angel feel good. His sole frame of reference of what felt good thus far was a brief, surreptitious bit of self-pleasure in the bathroom the other day whilst he envisaged the face of the angel and bit his lip to keep his quiet moans under control and inaudible. This was coupled with a vague non-specific recollection of human sexuality and existence of pornography in general.

Despite trying to portray a suave, confident veneer on the outside, inside his heart was hammering in a staccato, uneasy rhythm in his chest, almost painful and thudding in his ears uncomfortably at the situation he’d found himself in. It was one thing to cuddle his angel and share his warmth as they had the past two nights, quite another to prepare to try to please him, fearing that he wouldn’t know how to do it right.

He stalled, kissing the soft skin of Aziraphale’s stomach, and allowed his fingers to stroke over the cloth of his underwear. His own erection swayed and ached below him. He let one hand fall to feel his own hardness and give it a gentle stroke, whilst allowing his other to gently massage Aziraphale’s through the thin fabric. Aziraphale gasped, his member twitching under the demon’s touch, and his perfectly manicured hand grabbed at Crowley’s short red hair in response.

Emboldened, Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale, then used both hands to ease his underwear off and to the floor. Aziraphale lifted each foot in turn to assist in removal, gazing down at him adoringly. His freed erection stiff and thick nestled in a thatch of blonde curls. Crowley considered it with reverence, on his knees before what he loved most in the entire universe, worshipping at the angel’s feet, the prayer on his lips addressed to his warm body in a gentle kiss on the velvet skin of his shaft. Aziraphale uttered a stifled entreaty that he bit off sharply in a conflicted, strangled syllable. “Oh Go….argh, my love, oh…, oh dearest, I…” He couldn’t articulate what he needed to say without blaspheming, and gave up as soon as Crowley licked him slowly, his eyes rolled back in his head and he let forth a soft contented moan instead.

Crowley felt this was the closest he would probably get to heaven, being allowed to worship this divine celestial being. It was perfection, that the first intimate activity he would experience as whatever new person he was, would be with Aziraphale. That his first kiss as whoever he was, was Aziraphale. The first skin to skin contact, first loving touch, first words of love, it was all Aziraphale, and he knew that was how it should always have been, no matter how it had really played out, he could write his story anew, and this was his new reality, just how it should have been. Tears stung his eyes, but good tears. He attempted to blink them away so as not to upset his angel who may misconstrue the shimmer in his eyes.

He licked some more, putting all of his devotion into each contact, relishing the taste of the warm salt skin, savouring the sound of his lover’s pleasure as much as the sensation of being able to draw such sounds from those angelic lips. His own pleasure was forgotten, both hands on Aziraphale’s body, one caressing his thigh, the other holding the base of his member whilst that semi-serpentine tongue deftly flicked around it, perhaps retaining some muscle memory of its own. Crowley tried not to think of that, pushed the thought away, he didn’t like the thought of his tongue or the rest of his body granting this kind of attention to anyone but his angel.

He finally took as much as he could in his warm, wet mouth, instinct keeping his tongue moving, and Aziraphale moaned obscenely, shuddering, bracing his hands against Crowley’s shoulders to keep from falling over. “I don’t think I can cope with this standing, dearest” he gasped. “I have to sit down or something.” Crowley released him, and watched as Aziraphale stepped backwards and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Crowley walked over on his knees to meet him. Aziraphale bent down to kiss him tenderly, hands on the back of his neck, drawing him close.

But it wasn’t enough for Aziraphale, next he was holding Crowley’s head in both hands, and drawing him up as he leaned back to lie back on the bed, encouraging Crowley to come with him, to support himself on top of the angel. He complied, a knee either side of Aziraphale’s hips, hands fisted on the sheets by his shoulders. It felt slightly awkward and they both smiled and chuckled in the shared awkwardness. “Hold on a moment, dearest.” Aziraphale smiled, and wriggled himself back properly onto the bed, so his legs were no longer resting over the edge. Crowley obediently shuffled up with him until he settled, then grinned down as his angel, and resumed the kiss.

Crowley relaxed down into the affectionate embrace, lowering his body down onto Aziraphale’s, an ecstatic shiver sparking up his spine as their stiff cocks ended up sandwiched between them, the unfamiliar but delicious sensation making them both gasp, meet each other’s gaze and laugh fondly. Aziraphale grinned slightly wickedly, and bucked his hips up against Crowley’s, whose eyes widened in surprise at the movement, he let out a short, grunted “UH”, then found his own hips automatically grinding down against Aziraphale’s in an animalistic movement that was one hundred percent instinct from his body. His stomach felt like it was quivering full of liquid fire, and his muscles involuntarily twitched. He lowered his upper body more, face tight to Aziraphale’s hot neck, kissing him there as he ground determinedly against him with his hips, spine writhing sinuously. Aziraphale’s decadent moans wired straight to Crowley’s libido, skipping right through his ears, bypassing his brain entirely and pushing his body to respond directly to the audible stimuli.

Crowley felt dizzy, but recalled he had been busy with something before they had found themselves in this position, and he hadn’t finished yet. He lifted up, and slithered back down Aziraphale’s body, finding himself back face to groin with a grin, he resumed his oral ministrations, causing the angel to arch his back in pleasure and grasp at the bedsheets. But the Angel felt selfish, he wanted to please Crowley as much as Crowley was pleasing him, this simply would not do. He wracked his brain, at least as well as he was able given the maelstrom of pleasure currently distracting him as Crowley’s head bobbed up and down in his crotch, swallowing him down deep until he cried out and utterly forgot what he had been trying to think of.

His hips jerked reflexively and he grabbed at Crowley’s hair desperately and he keened a high pitched whine of impending release, which trailed down the scale, dropping octaves into a deep feral growl, lips curled in a very un-angelic snarl of desire. He didn’t know how long one should last during such activities before succumbing to orgasm, he had no prior frame of reference for what might be socially acceptable, but then he realised, neither did Crowley any more, and what’s more, he simply didn’t care, couldn’t care – his body was in control of proceedings now and he was barrelling along with it like a passenger on a runaway train unable to stop even if he wanted to.

“Crowley!” he gasped out as his hips bucked up and he exploded, just as much in his brain as anywhere else, blanking out with the sheer intenseness of his pleasure. Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise and he hastily swallowed, registering what had happened, quickly overcome by a feeling of satisfaction that he had done that. He had reduced his angel to a quivering wreck, he hadn’t done it wrong evidently. He lifted off with a satisfied grin, gaze lifting to see his lover laid back, sweating and shaking on the bed, eyes closed tight, jaw still tense, breathing hard with his lips curled back as he gradually came back to reality.

Aziraphale realised he could see again, and stared, wide-eyed at Crowley grinning between his legs. “Oh my love. That was, that was divine ecstasy. And now…” he sat up, grabbed Crowley firmly under the arms, and bodily hauled him up the bed, before twisting and depositing him on the sheets next to him, mildly surprised at this show of unexpected strength from the angel. “… Now it’s your turn my darling.” Aziraphale winked, and lunged forward to kiss Crowley’s neck, drawing a firm love bite there in his ardent need, then kissed his way down the lean torso, occasionally leaving more marks as he went, hearing Crowley hiss with desire. He glanced up and saw the demon’s eyes fully golden with no visible sclera, a sure sign he was losing his self-control.

Crowley felt a tentative soft hand on his cock, and lifted his head to watch his angel admiring it appreciatively as he began to give it gentle but firm strokes, gaining in confidence, and perhaps wondering how it would be possible to even fit all of the prodigious length in his mouth at once, his tongue wetting his lips speculatively at the thought. He decided to begin much as Crowley had, with gentle kisses, followed by long slow licks, leaving everything delightfully slippery. He then licked his hand and used the natural lubrication of his saliva to increase the sensations of his hand moving up and down the firm hot shaft, his grip wringing insensible groans from the demon’s lips.

Aziraphale licked his own lips, and let his mouth join the action in conjunction with his hand, as he couldn’t hope to fit all of Crowley’s length in his mouth in one go just yet, so a combination of the two might be the best compromise. By the shaking of the muscles below him, he would appear to be correct in his assumption. Crowley was almost vibrating with pleasure. Wanting to let himself go to flex and tense and coil his body like the serpent he was inside, but battling against the desire so he could remain still enough for Aziraphale to concentrate on administering the pleasure without distracting body movements making him lose focus. He realised he was hissing almost constantly and was briefly embarrassed, but Aziraphale didn’t appear to mind. He allowed his head to tip back onto the bed and his eyes closed against the distractions of the room, concentrating solely on the waves of pleasure his lover was releasing into his body.

After a moment Aziraphale’s lips lifted off, leaving just his firm grip moving up and down, and Crowley became aware that he was being asked something. He lifted his head and looked down at the blonde vision of beauty between his legs questioningly. “sssss….what wasss that, Angel?” Aziraphale smiled, amused that he’d seemingly pleasured his lover into insensibility already. “I said, may I try something? I think you may enjoy it, please stop me if you don’t. I have some, uh, books that detail certain pleasurable things we could try, and I’ve always wondered, um, if you might… um… enjoy them.”

Crowley laughed and smirked at the nervous angel. “Let me guess, you’ve secretly been thinking about these … ‘pleasurable things’ for some time, and imagining how it might be to perform them on me?” He was rewarded by a furious blush from the angel. He nodded, giggling. “Guessed so. Go ahead Angel, you’re already amazing, I’m keen to see what else you want to do to me.” He stroked those golden curls reassuringly, and ran his thumb over Aziraphale’s soft pink lips tenderly.

Aziraphale lifted one hand to touch Crowley’s, then put his lips around Crowley’s thumb and sucked it seductively, whilst his other carried on moving between his legs. He let Crowley’s thumb go, and placed his own fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, maintaining eye contact with the demon, his blue eyes intense and darkening with desire. He released his wet fingers, and brought his hand up under Crowley’s thigh, nudging his thigh away with one shoulder. Crowley relaxed, trusting the angel, curious, and felt a digit pressing against his rear, the angel’s expression questioning. Understanding, he nodded back, and felt the finger penetrate him gently, drawing a shuddering gasp at the novel sensation.

The angel’s hand faltered in its rhythm on Crowley’s cock as he struggled to coordinate both at once, wanting to be sure he didn’t hurt him, he knew that there should be a way to bring some extra pleasure to proceedings, but not having actually done this before, it would take a little experimentation. Gentle experimentation, he thought. He had no idea how this felt himself and didn’t want to do anything wrong. He curled his finger cautiously, and drew it down inside, feeling for what he had read should be there – the prostate, somewhere on the other side, purportedly an erogenous zone that could release considerable pleasure when manipulated correctly. If only he knew what “correctly” was. He despaired internally that he should be thinking of things so clinically, as if re-reading a manual, he didn’t want to be distracted from the eroticism and love of the moment by overthinking things.

He needn’t have worried, as all of a sudden Crowley cried out, a good cry, back arching, whilst simultaneously trying to grind down on Aziraphale’s hand. “Yesss, Angel, yesssss, right _THERE_ , fuck, _fuck_ ” he cried out, voice collapsing into a needy whimper. “More, more more, moremoremore pleasssepleassspleassse, Angel, _pleassseeee_ …” His hands were clawing desperately at the sheets, feet squirming against the bed, torso writhing, sobbing with pleasure. Aziraphale smiled with relief and supressed a laugh at just how unravelled his lover had become. He withdrew his finger to a disappointed moan from the demon, spat on his fingers and delved again, adding another digit this time, repeating the movement, moving both deep inside, until Crowley _screamed_. Alarmed, Aziraphale stopped, stopped all movement with both hands. Crowley’s head snapped up, his golden eyes fierce and commanding, growling deep in his chest. “Don’t you _DARE_ fucking sssstop, you bassstard!” Aziraphale immediately complied and thrust his fingers deeper, twisting them with a challenging grin and slight wrinkling of his nose, a hint of a snarl, eyes narrowed up at the demon, head on one side. _Is THIS what you wanted, demon? Harder?_ His expression taunted. Crowley growled in response, lips locked in a grimace, teeth slightly too sharp, head tipping back onto the bed again, growl rising up through his throat to reverberate off the ceiling, hips grinding down onto the angel’s hand.

This time Aziraphale made the transition lighting quick. He spat again and swiftly added a third finger, twirling all three deep, curling and twisting, making Crowley howl and buck. Somehow the slow gentle lovemaking had transformed into something darker, more savage, led by the demon’s demanding body, but they both felt it was right, they both wanted it, they’d just never realised that this was what they desired until they felt it. Their baser desires rising from whatever dark depths they’d been kept chained. Aziraphale withdrew both hands and clambered quickly up Crowley’s body, pressing him into a bruising, crushing kiss, body hard against him. He felt Crowley’s lean but muscular legs lift and wrap around his torso, pulling him forward, insisting on _more_.

Aziraphale was fully hard again, and Crowley’s legs had pulled him into proximity with what they both desired, he felt Crowley’s now relaxed arse taunting against his length, they locked eyes and the demon growled at him. “Do it.” Aziraphale pressed forward slowly, and Crowley tipped his head back again with a gasp, whole body shaking as he accepted it all inch by inch. Aziraphale shuddered with restraint, still not wanting to go too fast and risk hurting his love, until eventually they were locked together, Crowley’s hardness pressed tight between their bodies, wet and leaking. The angel began to roll his hips slowly, as Crowley grasped at his back, hips and buttocks, clawing, leaving marks, as Aziraphale dropped his head to Crowley’s shoulder, sweating, breathing hard, and bit along his collarbone with hot desire.

Neither of them could withstand the maelstrom of pleasurable sensations for long, not with their limited experience, but it didn’t matter. Aziraphale began to thrust with determination, and felt his own orgasm building just as intuitively as he could feel Crowley falling over the same edge, he pressed him close and kissed the snake sigil on his cheek, feeling it squirm under his tongue. He whispered into his ear. “I love you, Crowley, I love you, let yourself go my darling, you can do it, come on, come with me, let me take you there, I love you …” Crowley’s eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed Aziraphale’s face in both hands, locking eyes with him, expression fierce, teeth gritted in a snarl. “I fucking love you Aziraphale.” He pulled him into a crushing kiss, released him, stilled, and opened his mouth wide in a silent scream as he came, spurting between them as the angel released deep inside him in the same instant, shuddering, holding each other close, eyes still boring into each other’s as they crested, not willing to let a moment of the other’s ecstasy go unseen, recording that expression for all eternity, burning into their brains.

He released Aziraphale’s face and fell back, panting. The angel fell forward, hot sweaty face against his shoulder, breathing equally hard, shaking all over. He felt Crowley’s hands stroking gently up and down his spine. “Oh, Angel…” “Crowley” he breathed into his hot skin, slightly muffled. “My dear boy, my love, my dearest, my darling, my everything.” Crowley smiled. “Which one, Angel?” he joked. “All of them, Crowley. And many more.” Crowley stroked his blonde hair fondly, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Did you realise that your wings materialised when you came, Angel?” Aziraphale’s eyes flew wide in shock and he flexed his muscles, sure enough feeling a draft of air and the sensation of his wings moving above him. “Oh my.” He turned his head to look at his wingtip in surprise.

Crowley giggled and kissed the side of his face affectionately. “I’m frankly amazed that mine didn’t too. I almost thought I was going to turn into a serpent when you kissed my snake.” Aziraphale chuckled. “Which ‘snake’ are you referring to, dear?” Crowley batted at him. “Face snake you menace.” Aziraphale’s face lit up from within with pure joy as they laughed together, and Crowley basked in the glow of love shining between them.

Aziraphale mantled his wings protectively over them both, kissing Crowley’s face repeatedly, then brought his soft feathers down to envelop the pair of them in a warm cocoon as they lay together. After a short while they disentangled but remained in contact skin to skin, the white pearlescent wings a barrier between them and the world. Crowley dozed off, and Aizraphale gazed at him as he did, wanting to remember every line of his face as he lay in post coital bliss, an innocent smile on his lips. The demon’s expression nothing short of angelic in that peaceful moment.

\-------------------

ART courtesy of Arinich on Instagram: <https://www.instagram.com/p/BzOqi-ADuNV/>

by kind permission.

**Author's Note:**

> To return to the main story at chapter 13, click here:  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771634/chapters/52048594](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771634/chapters/52048594)


End file.
